Un mensonge trop réel
by EmYaoi
Summary: Tout à commencé par un mensonge, mais maintenant Harry à vraiment mal. (Petit one shot UA sans prétention, peut-être un peu maladroit dans l'écriture, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !)


**Titre** : Un mensonge trop réel

 **Pairing** : Drago et Harry

 **Rating** : K parce que c'est tout public.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages sont à la grande J.K. Rowling ! Mais le reste est à moi :)

* * *

Tout avait commencé le jour de la rentrée de sa dernière année au lycée Poudlard. Harry s'en souvenait encore très bien, il attendait ses amis devant la grille, un livre à la main, ne faisant pas attention aux autres élèves qui rentraient. Son portable vibra, Ron lui avait envoyer un message disant que lui et Hermione aurait un peu de retard à cause d'une nouvelle farce de ses frères Fred et Georges. Harry eut un sourire et pensa plutôt que les deux amoureux s'étaient couchés très tard. Il décida quand même de les attendre à l'entrée, qu'ils soient en retard de cinq minutes ou d'une heure ne changeait rien. Le lycée était perdu dans la campagne écossaise et accueillait les élèves à l'âge de onze ans, et il fallait leur faire visiter l'immense château qui servait d'école ainsi que les dortoirs, et ça prenait du temps. L'accueil des autres élèves se faisait toujours plus tard.

Il reprit donc sa lecture, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il ne remarqua pas l'immense berline noir se garer près du portail, ni les deux personnes qui en sortaient. Il n'entendit pas non plus les cris presque hystériques provenant de la jeune fille qui était sortit en suivant un jeune homme, la cible des cris. Et toujours autant absorbé par sa lecture, Harry ne remarqua pas le jeune homme se diriger vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu dans sa lecture par une main aux doigts froid lui relevant le menton et des lèvres douces se posant sur les siennes. Et le baiser dura. Et le silence se fit. Puis un énorme "DRAGO" retentit. Les deux bouches se décollèrent. Harry détailla son agresseur, il était blond et avait des yeux magnifique, gris comme l'orage, des yeux qui semblaient le supplier et une voix chuchota quelque chose.

"-Je t'en prie, joues le jeu."

Et sans que Harry ne comprenne vraiment le jeune homme blond le prit par les épaules et fit face à la fille qui était clairement hors d'elle.

"-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques Drago ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà tout dit Pansy, je ne t'épouserais pas, quoi qu'en dise mon père, et comme tu peux le voir, je viens de retrouver mon petit – ami et OUI JE SUIS GAY ! Donc fiche moi la paix !

-Je ne te crois pas ! Comment tu peux te trouver quelqu'un en n'ayant jamais mis les pieds ici ?

-Parce que j'ai rencontrer... "

Le dénommé Drago regarda Harry, les yeux suppliant et ce dernier compris et lui chuchota "Harry" à voix très basse.

"-J'ai rencontrer Harry pendant les vacances, et quand j'ai appris qu'il faisait ses études ici, j'ai voulu venir aussi, pour profité de lui à chaque instant ! N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?"

Et Harry joua le jeu.

"-Bien sure chaton ! Tu ma tellement manqué !" Dit-il en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue.

La dite Pansy fulmina.

"-Très bien Drago, je vous laisse une année pour me prouver que vous êtes réellement ensemble, et oui Drago, moi aussi j'ai changé d'école."

* * *

Et à partir de ce moment, tout avait été si vite, les deux garçon étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, que ce soit pour manger, pour étudier, même en cours ils étaient ensemble et leur secret avait tenu bon, même Ron et Hermione y croyaient, d'ailleurs Harry s'en voulait un peu de ne leur avoir rien dit tout ce temps, mais il avait promis à Drago de se taire.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry était face à un gros problème, l'année scolaire était bientôt finie et c'était ça le problème. Parce qu'au cours de cette année, Harry était tombé amoureux de son faux petit-ami, et il ne savait pas comment lui avouer, car Drago avait été claire dès le début, ce n'était que de la comédie entre eux. Et ça fendait le cœur d'Harry encore plus car Pansy avait cessé d'être sur leur dos, mais la comédie continuait et ça le tuait d'avoir ce petit espoir mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que cet espoir disparaisse, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de Drago, alors il le chérissait.

Assit sur le rebord d'une des fenêtre du château, Harry y pensait, il était minuit passé mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il devait lui dire, demain il lui dirait dans le train qui les ramènerait à Londres, il lui avouera tout car l'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago étaient tous les quatre dans le même compartiment et discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient l'an prochain.

"Je me suis inscrite à la fac de psycho de Londres, mais j'attends encore la réponse... Dit Hermione, un léger stress dans la voix.

-Mais arrête de stresser ! Bien sur que tu sera prise, tu as eu les meilleurs notes tout au long de l'année, et ce sera surement toi qui aura la meilleur note au BAC ! Lui répondit Ron en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Mais imagine que j'ai raté une ou deux épreuves ?! Je serais obligé de redoubler ! S'exaspéra -t -elle."

Ron lui lança un regard blasé et Hermione le fixa incrédule.

"Ok, d'accord je me calme. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-J'espère bien, tu m'as forcé à réviser avec toi tout au long de l'année, ce serait un miracle que tu ne l'ait pas ! S'indigna Ron."

Mais Hermione l'ignora et demanda à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire.

"Je me suis inscrit à la fac de Lettres.

-Alors tu compte toujours enseigner. Lui répondit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, Dumbledore est même prêt à m'embaucher quand j'aurais fini mes études ! S'extasia- t-il."

Drago la regarda, surpris.

"Je croyais que tu voulait devenir joueur de football professionnel ?

-Bien sur que non, qu'est- ce que tu raconte Drago, il a toujours voulu être prof depuis qu'on a onze ans ! Répondit Ron."

Harry rougit et Hermione le remarqua mais n'y fit pas plus attention.

"Désolé le rouquin mais on a pas parlé de notre avenir lui et moi, on vit au jour le jour nous !

-Dis plutôt que t'était trop concentré sur une autre partie de l'anatomie d'Harry !

-RON ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

-Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci."

Il n'eut droit qu'à deux regard noir en réponse.

"Bref, et toi Drago, qu'as tu prévu ? Demanda Hermione afin de dissiper les mauvaises ondes.

-Je vais aller en fac de droit, devenir avocat et surpasser mon père. Répondit Drago, plein de fierté. Et toi le rouquin, des études de prévues ?

-Alors là non ! Les études c'est finies pour moi ! Je vais commencer à travailler dans la boutique de mes frères et après je verrais."

Hermione le dévisagea avec effrois.

"Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Tu ne compte pas continuer tes études ?

-On en a déjà parlé Mione et non je continu pas, l'école c'est pas fait pour moi.

-Je pensais que tu aurais changé d'avis ! S'indigna-t-elle."

Et Harry éclata de rire, et c'est dans cette ambiance que leur trajet continua, et Harry garda ses sentiments pour lui.

* * *

C'était déjà la rentrée, et Harry n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments, ou plutôt, il n'avait toujours pas osé. Ça avait été les pires vacances pour lui, d'abord parce que lors d'une soirée entre eux quatre, Drago l'avait remercié pour l'avoir aidé et avait donc mis fin à leur 'relation' totalement hypothétique. Harry avait prétendu une migraine et était rentré chez lui pour pleurer tout le restant de la nuit. Ensuite, il n'avait pas pus voir Ron et Hermione après ça car ils étaient partis en France avec les parents d'Hermione. Mais le pire avait été d'apprendre que Drago c'était très vite remis de leur 'rupture' et avait trouvé un petit-ami. Après ça, Harry n'alla plus sur son facebook. Son espoir c'était fait la malle.

Ce fut donc avec malheur qu'il découvrit le matin de la rentrée que les bâtiments de lettres et de droit de la fac de Londres étaient côte à côte, et que la fac de psycho, celle d'Hermione, était à l'opposée de la ville. Cette journée commençait très mal pour son moral, déjà que celui-ci n'était pas très haut. Ce fut donc, avec le cœur lourd qu'il ouvrit la porte de son amphi et qu'il commença son année.

* * *

Quatre mois, quatre foutus mois qu'il était à la fac et qu'il voyait Malfoy tous les jours. Oui, ce n'était plus Drago mais Malfoy. Il en avait marre de le voir au bras de son idiot de petit-ami, Seamus Finnigan, un blond aux yeux marrons et de la même taille que Malfoy, tout le contraire de lui. Ça lui crevait le cœur de se dire que depuis tout ce temps, il ne plaisait pas à Malfoy, depuis tout ce temps, Malfoy ne faisait que jouer un rôle, rien d'autre...

Pendant ces quatre mois, Harry avait changé, il ne souriait presque plus, se faisait le plus discret possible, et portait toujours un sweat à capuche sombre. Il ne voyait que très rarement Ron et Hermione, mais même quand il les voyait, il ne disait presque rien. Son cœur était brisé, mais il ne s'éclatait pas en milles morceaux, il n'y avait que cette fissure en plein milieu que Harry n'arrivait pas à effacer, et Malfoy, malgré son statut 'en couple' ne l'aidait pas.

Un samedi que Harry alla à la bibliothèque, une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur l'interpella, et il se retourna pour voir l'objet de ses fantasme courir vers lui et s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

"Salut, Harry ! Ça fait longtemps que j't'avais pas vu ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Drago, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Harry adorait ce sourire, mais ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'il l'avait.

-Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter...

-T'es sûre ? L'autre jour j'ai vu Hermione et elle m'as dit que tu avais l'air morose en ce moment, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais veiller sur toi, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que tu as comme ça je...

-Arrêtes ça, s'il-te-plait, arrêtes... L'interrompis Harry"

Drago le regarda sans comprendre.

"Arrêter quoi Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tout, arrêtes tout, arrête de prendre des nouvelles de moi, de t'inquiéter pour moi, arrêtes de me parler, de m'appeler et tout le reste ! Cria Harry, attirant le regard de quelques étudiants.

-Comment ça, je comprends pas...

-C'est ça le problème, t'as jamais rien compris, j'ai toujours été qu'une excuse pour toi, le bon pote qu'on peut utiliser comme bon nous semble s'en s'inquiéter des conséquences, alors oublie moi et retourne voir ton mec, et pour l'amour de dieu, fou moi la paix !"

Et Harry parti sans aller à la bibliothèque, il rentra directement chez lui et encore une fois, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Cette fois c'était la fin, il y avait lui-même mis un terme. Maintenant il devrait pouvoir aller de l'avant. Oublier son premier amour et avancer ! Et c'est sur cette pensé qu'il s'endormit, complètement exténué. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

* * *

Le lendemain il fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups à la porte, il regarda le réveil, il indiquait seulement 7h48... Qui était aussi cinglé pour le réveiller aussi tôt un dimanche matin ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la réponse car la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et une brune entra comme une furie dans l'appartement du brun, vite suivit par un grand roux.

Hermione se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, Harry sous le choque, ne réagis pas.

"Merci tu vas bien ! Drago m'a appelé hier et m'as raconté ce que tu lui as dit, j'ai tenter de te joindre mais tu répondais pas alors j'ai voulu venir mais Ron m'as dit d'attendre avant de débarqué... Déblatéra-t-elle à une vitesse folle. Bordel Harry, pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?!"

Elle lui tenait le visage et encore une fois, ce fut plus fort que lui, mais l'eau recommença à couler sur ses joues. Et Hermione le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pendant que Ron lui frottait le dos. Il avait oublié la chaleur que pouvait procurer un câlin.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois affalés sur le sol avec une tasse de thé entre les mains et Harry parla.

"Tous à toujours été faux entre lui et moi, je veux dire... il a débarqué d'un coup et m'a demandé de l'aider à faire en sorte que Pansy lui foute la pais, et j'ai accepté... Il avait été clair dès le début, c'était factice, rien de réel, juste des rôles, mais il a continué même après que Pansy l'ait laissé tranquille alors j'ai pensé que j'aurais pus avoir une chance et je voulais lui dire ce que je ressentait mais j'ai jamais osé franchir le pas... Et maintenant je me morfonds comme un gosse... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Harry."

Ce dernier releva la tête vers Ron.

"Quoi que tu fasse on sera là pour toi, tu aurais dû nous en parler dès le début. Il y aune chose que tu dois garder à l'esprit, on est tes amis, on est là pour t'aider, t'écouter, t'engueuler aussi quand il faut, parce qu'on t'aime et qu'on ne te jugera pas, jamais alors relève la tête et garde la levée.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime toi ! Dit Hermione en se jetant sur Ron. Il a raison Harry, on se connait au moins depuis la maternelle, on est bien les derniers à pouvoir te juger ! On te connait comme personne et c'est pour cette raison qu'on va te laisser tranquille vite fait avant que tu ne nous arraches la tête... Dit-elle, d'un coup nerveuse.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Lui demanda Harry

-Aller, viens Ron ! Dit-elle en le relevant de force afin de se diriger vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Hermione ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

-Disons que j'ai peut-être envoyé un message à une certaine personne pour lui dire de venir, et que cette certaine personne se trouve derrière cette porte ? Avoua-t-elle, le regard gênée.

-POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-il.

-Harry, vous devez vous parler, honnêtement, tu dois arrêter de caché ce que tu ressens et lui dire, qui sait, tu pourrais être surpris."

Elle ouvrit la porte, tira Drago à l'intérieur avant de sortir et de refermé la porte en criant assez fort pour que Harry entende "Plus de mensonges Harry !"

Alors ils étaient tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, mais au bout d'un moment l'un d'eux pris la parole.

"Désolé...

-Désolé aussi, j'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus hier, c'était pas ta faute...

-Au contraire Harry, t'avais le droit d'être en colère, j'ai vraiment été con... Tu sais, à Poudlard, j'ai vraiment été heureux que tu m'aide et puis on est devenu amis et tous marchait bien, mais y a eut un hic dans le plan... J'avais dit que rien n'était réel, mais peut-être que j'aurais pas dû...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry, sentant l'espoir renaître.

-Euh... Comment dire ?... En fait... j'suis tombé amoureux de toi à Poudlard..."

Harry n'en crût pas ses oreilles, cela voudrait dire que depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans jamais se l'avoir dit ?

"Mais alors, pourquoi tu as rompu, pourquoi tu t'es mis en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je sais pas, je pensais que tu t'en fichais, je veux dire, après Poudlard, on se parlait presque plus, alors j'ai tout arrêté, je pensais que comme ça, tu pourrais avancer, te trouver quelqu'un que tu aime et tout... Alors pour t'oublier, je suis sortis avec Seamus... Dit Drago, gêné.

Un ange passa, inquiet du silence, Drago releva les yeux vers Harry et découvrit un énorme sourire.

"Espèce de gros crétin ! Tu m'as toujours dis que c'était faux, c'est moi qui avait peur de te dire ce que je ressentais ! Je t'aime espèce d'imbécile !"

Harry se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme jamais. Drago répondit vite au baisé et un balais de langue se créa entre eux. Leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre. Celles d'Harry avait déjà enlevées le manteau de Drago et commençait à s'attaquer à sa chemise, jusqu'à ce qu'une question vienne interrompre ce moment. Il se décolla de la bouche de Drago qui grogna de cette soudaine absence.

"Mais... Et Seamus ? Demanda Harry, inquiet...

-T'en fais pas, il m'a largué la semaine dernière, apparemment j'étais trop concentré sur un petit brun a capuche. Rigola Drago, en collant le torse d'Harry contre le sien et en attrapant de nouveaux ses lèvres."

Et le baisé fut encore plus passionné, jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés comme ça, mais ils adoraient déjà !

"Dis ? Est-ce qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie t'intéresse toujours ?

-Oh que oui !"

Et il allèrent vite vers le lit encore défait d'Harry, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
